O Monge e A Exterminadora
by Lexas
Summary: Muitos conhecem a história da garota que entrou em um poço e voltou no tempo, passando por situações que mudariam por completo sua vida. Encontrou o amor e a dor, presenciou situações que muitas de sua geração não enfrentariam em uma vida inteira
1. História pra Criança

O Monge e a Exterminadora

Autor: Lexas

E - mail para contato: joaotjr@hotmail.com

Abril/2004

Nota do Autor:

Meu primeiro fic de Inu Yasha... demais!!! Tá certo, imagino que provavelmente irei cometer alguns erros lá e acolá, mas conto com sua compreensão, ok? Só recentemente comecei a desenvolver o interesse e ter algumas idéias.

Resenha

Muitos conhecem a história da garota que entrou em um poço e voltou no tempo, passando por situações que mudariam por completo sua vida. Encontrou o amor e a dor, presenciou situações que muitas de sua geração não enfrentariam em uma vida inteira... mas, e se tal coisa fosse diferente?

Muitos se fazem a seguinte pergunta: "e se...?"

A idéia para este fanfic surgiu enquanto eu conversava em um ponto de ônibus com uma amiga, a qual me contava algumas coisas sobre Inu Yasha - engraçado que ela estava tão empolgada que não viu a hora passar - e ao longo da conversa, ela me contava pontos importantes e interessantes que havia observado, algumas coisas até que poucos haviam se dado conta.

Uma delas é o fato de Inu Yasha ter sido selado por Kikyou, e a flecha encravada em seu peito impedir que qualquer pessoa com maldade no coração se aproximasse. No caso, o Hanyou ficou naquele estado por cinqüenta anos, até que Kagome o libertou.

A questão é que ele não estava naquele lugar no futuro, na época de Kagome, aonde a arvore ainda existe. Pela lógica, ele deveria estar lá mas, segundo essa conversa que tive, a linha do tempo que a autora traçou considerava que desde o começo Kagome voltaria no tempo e o libertaria.

Algo interessante para se desenvolver, mas não deixa de ser uma brecha. E se ela não tivesse voltado, o que teria acontecido para o corpo de Inu Yasha não estar ali encostado na àrvore? 

O que trago para sua apreciação é como as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes, e o rumo que a linha do tempo poderia ter tomado caso ela não tivesse voltado ao passado.

A vocês, apresento: O Monge e A Exterminadora

Boa leitura, e não me crucifiquem( bem, não muito).

**__**

Prelúdio - História pra criança

- Tem certeza de que ele passou por aqui?

- Claro, sua medrosa! - ele balançava os braços, exibindo um sorriso desafiador, o que foi mais do que suficiente para irritá-la.

- Olha quem fala... nem consegue encontrar um gato!

- Bleee!!! - ele dava língua para ela - você é quem está com medo!

- Ora, seu! - e corria atrás dele, furiosa. Mas, no fundo, era a mais pura verdade... estava apavorada!!!

Fora criada naquele lugar, isso era verdade, mas nem ela, tampouco seu irmão, tinham a menor intenção de seguir o oficio de monges, apesar das insistências de seu avô. E como ele era insistente! Pelo visto, enquanto estivesse vivo, iria continuar tentando!

Tinha seus sonhos, seus planos, e virar sacerdotisa de um templo xintoísta definitivamente não era um deles, e seu irmãozinho também não tinha o menor interesse em tal coisa.

Cansada, ela para - como alguém com pernas tão pequenas conseguia correr tanto? - e fica observando o pequeno templo ao seu redor. Ficava perto de sua casa, e tinha uma aparência bem assustadora.

Por que aquele gato foi inventar de entrar ali dentro? Não que tivesse algum medo - a quem estava tentando enganar? Estava morrendo de medo! - mas entrar ali dentro...

Não tinha nada a ver com as histórias que ouviu falar daquele lugar. Desde pequena ouvia histórias que seu avô lhe contava - e sua mãe vivia brigando com ele por causa disso - a respeito de terríveis criaturas repousarem ali dentro.

Não, não era. Foi criada assim, tinha noção exata do que eram espíritos. Não era uma praticante do xintoísmo, mas estava a par de várias tradições.

O problema não era realmente esse, e sim a estranha sensação que sentia naquele lugar. Na verdade, desde que se entendia por pessoa, sempre teve sensações estranhas a respeito de alguns locais próximos de onde moravam. A grande arvore que possuía séculos de vida, a vizinhança... não sabia explicar, mas era como se algo realmente forte habitasse o lugar.

E agora, aquele pequeno templo. Sabia o que tinha ali dentro. Nunca entrou, mas seu avô vivia lhe contando histórias acerca do túmulo dos monstros do passado, aonde seus restos eram depositados. Não que tivesse medo deles - afinal, os mortos não podem fazer mal a ninguém - mas sentia uma estranha sensação ao redor daquele local, como se uma aura mista de dor, ódio, ira, rancor, fúria e tantos outros sentimentos negativos que ela não podia descrever, circulassem todo aquele ponto.

Sim, ela estava com medo. Não queria admitir, mas estava apavorada. E pior, não queria fazer feio na frente do irmão, pois do contrário ele ficaria chamando-a de covarde pelo resto da vida. Onde estava o Houjou quando ela mais precisava dele? Ele era tão prestativo.

Dividida entre seu orgulho e seu medo, ela começa a dar alguns passos lentos e curtos em direção ao templo. Cada passo era um esforço sobre-humano, tomados por um medo irracional que ela mesma desconhecia. Vozes ecoavam pela sua cabeça, muitas delas de puro desespero. Mas afinal, o que se passava? Não acreditava que sua imaginação estivesse tão forte assim e...

- Ah, sua medrosa!!!!

É, era só o que faltava. Ainda tremia, mas seu irmão acabou dando-lhe o incentivo de que tanto precisava. Contrariando seus instintos de auto-preservação, ela caminhava cada vez mais rápido, sem que, no entanto, deixasse de sentir tudo aquilo.

E, para piorar, sentia algo extremamente... maligno. E o que era pior, parecia crescer a cada passo seu, como se sua presença estivesse despertando algo há muito adormecido.

Ela para na porta do templo, temerosa. Mais um passo e pisaria nas escadas, e depois disso, não teria mais volta.

Mas... do que tanto temia? Era só um templo abandonado, não havia perigo algum, pensava. Nada do que seu avô havia dito era verdade, não passavam de histórias para assustá-la, apenas contos e nada mais. Nunca foi muito religiosa, por que se preocupar? Era só uma velha história, e nada mais. Apenas isso, não havia nada de verdadeiro, nenhum monstro estava enterrado ali, nenhum...

Ela treme por completo ao ver aqueles olhos emergindo da escuridão, travando de puro medo. Sentia-se nos contos de seu avô, querendo fugir do monstro ancestral que emergia das sombras e...

- Miau! - barulho emitido pelo dono dos olhos, o qual corria dali de dentro e passava por ela, indo em direção ao seu dono, o qual estava bem longe do templo, apenas esperando para ver se a irmã teria coragem de entrar ali novamente.

Dando-se conta do que ocorrido, ela ergue-se e começa a se afastar, indo até seu irmão e puxando-o pela mão.

- Eí, vai com calma!

- Anda, vamos! - e começava a puxá-lo, sem dar satisfações.

Saiu de lá às pressas, voltando direto para sua casa e se trancando em seu quarto. Nem se despiu, jogou seu corpo na cama e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, tentando esquecer tudo aquilo, todo aquele sentimento negativo que havia sentido. Por que, pela primeira vez, ela passou a acreditar - um pouco, mas acreditava - nas histórias de seu avô, entendendo que havia um pingo de verdade nelas.

Mas estava decidida, nunca mais voltaria para aquele lugar. Aquele templo existia desde uma época remota, na qual a maldade imperava no coração das pessoas, e ela não queria sentir tal coisa novamente. Mal imaginava que iria passar as próximas noites em claro, sentindo pesadelos.

Isso por que não foram exatamente os olhos do gato que a assustara, nada disso. O que realmente a assustou foi o fato de que, por alguns instantes, teve a leve impressão de que a escuridão contida ali dentro tomou a forma de um par de olhos realmente grande, os quais a encaravam como se a estivessem convidando para entrar ali e ser consumida pela mais pura maldade.

Continua...

Lexas(joaotjr@hotmail.com)


	2. Razão de Viver

****

O Monge e a Exterminadora

Autor: Lexas

E - mail para contato: joaotjr@hotmail.com

Abril/2004

**__**

Ato I - Razão de Viver

Medo é o meu nome. Morte é o que encontra toda criatura imunda que cruza meu caminho. Pesadelo é o que sofre aquele que ouve falar de mim, pavor é o que aflige os que prevêem minha chegada.

Caminhando pela noite mais escura, aproximo-me sorrateiramente de onde cada um deles possa estar, preparando-me para cumprir minha sagrada missão. Incansavelmente a cada momento, invisto e persigo meus objetivos sem fraquejar.

Por que esse é o motivo da minha existência, e nada mais. Pois desde o dia em que nasci, já fui marcada para exterminar da face da terra toda criatura vil e imunda que sob ela caminha, todo ser oriundo das profundezas do inferno que ousou caminhar dentre os homens. 

Essa é a minha missão, essa é a minha vida, e apenas para ela eu vivo. Pois minha vida não me pertence, logo não posso chamá-la de "minha". Desde o principio ela serviu a uma causa, um propósito, e nada mais. Perdi o direito de considerá-la como minha a partir do momento em que todas as outras se foram. Pois é justamente a elas que minha vida pertence, a todas aquelas que deram sua vida por mim, que sacrificaram sua vida em prol de minha sobrevivência.

E para tal sacrifício, preço algum é alto demais para ser pago.

Pouco me importa se levarei anos para cumprir com meus objetivos, é para impedir que genocídios promovidos pelas criaturas das trevas aconteçam que eu sigo em frente, é única e exclusivamente para impedir tal coisa que eu existo. 

Ao longo de minha vida encontrei outros como eu, pessoas que se empenhavam em lutar contra tais criaturas, mas os mesmos eram fracos, e o tempo se encarregava deles. Seja pela morte na batalha, seja por resolverem tomar outros rumos, ou puramente por resolverem seguir outra vida... fracos.

Alguns diriam que eles são felizes por que encontraram outro sentido na vida, mas procuro não me preocupar com isso.

Pois há tempos parei de me preocupar com a minha própria vida. Não posso tê-la como preciosa, não enquanto não encontrar o maldito ser que deu fim as minhas companheiras... minha família... minhas amigas, minhas... irmãs...

Pois eu nunca descansarei enquanto não cumprir tal coisa. Sob o túmulo de todas elas, os quais eu cavei e ergui com minhas próprias mãos, fiz a maior promessa de todas, a de seguir em frente. 

A cada dia, a cada momento, a cada instante de minha existência, aonde eu for necessária, lá estarei.

Tenho vagado por todos os lados, em todas as direções, sem me preocupar com nada mais. As vezes paro para pensar no que se algum dia isso terá um fim, mas não perco muito tempo pensando em tal coisa. Mesmo quando tenho a impressão de que, por mais que eu os extermine, eles sempre existirão em grande número, procuro não perder muito do meu tempo pensando em tal coisa.

Essa é a minha vida, e isso é o que eu sou.

Uma exterminadora.

E essa é a minha razão de viver.

***

__

"- Não se martirize tanto, meu amor.

- E-eu...

- Não se culpe... isso não é culpa sua, você me entende?

- M-m-mas eu... eu... 

- Tudo bem, eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe.

- Mas a senhora... a senhora está... está...

- Eu sei... filho, escute o que eu vou te dizer, eu... a partir de agora, as coisas serão mais difíceis para você, mas... por favor, não desista, ok?

- Mamãe!

- Shhh!!! Chore, lindinho. Chore o tempo que precisar, mas nunca desista, ouviu bem?

- Mãe! Por favor... MAMÃE!!!

- Não se preocupe, meu lindo. Eu e seu pai sempre estaremos contigo, está bem? Apenas me prometa, por favor... nunca... deixe de... sorr..."

- MAMÃE!!!!!!

Ele acorda, arfando e suando. Passa os minutos seguintes em silêncio, assustado pela cena que acabou de presenciar no sonho, ou melhor, pesadelo.

Quando isso começou? Não lembrava. Era algo que durava anos, desde aquele fatigo dia.

Por que tal coisa foi acontecer justamente com ele?

Noite após noite, o mesmo pesadelo. Não podia sequer fechar os olhos para uma soneca e sempre encontrava a mesma coisa, era o mesmo terror sempre que ousava aceitar o abraço de Morpheus.

Mas... não era bem verdade que não se lembrava quando tal coisa realmente começou. Sempre teve pesadelos leves, os quais haviam começado há anos atrás... mas há exatos cinco anos eles pioraram. 

Era a mesma coisa, sempre a mesma situação, mas o mesmo era mais do que suficiente para aterrorizá-lo dia após dia. Tentou enfrenta-lo, mas no fim descobriu a grande verdade: era um fraco. Nem ao menos viver sua vida ele conseguia, pois o medo e o terror do passado sempre o atormentavam.

Como sempre, demorou algum tempo até finalmente voltar a si, dando-se conta da situação e, mesmo assim, ainda permaneceu mais algum tempo na cama, tentando relaxar, mas não conseguia. A sensação, o ocorrido, as memórias... tudo estava fresco demais, pois mesmo já tendo se passado cinco anos, era como se tivesse acontecido ontem.

Ou a cinco minutos atrás.

Ele finalmente se ergue, caminhando pelos corredores daquela pequena casa e indo até o lado de fora, observando a paisagem local. Caminhando um pouco, ele se dá ao luxo de admirar o vale que se localizava aos pés do monte aonde estava morando. Podia ver alguns lagos cruzando todo o vale, assim como um vilarejo não muito longe dali, o que renderia uma caminhada de alguns minutos.

Mas isso nem de longe era o mais importante, e sim o fato de que, terminando de fazer seu curto passeio matinal, ele se ajoelha, colocando o rosto no chão, permitindo que algumas lágrimas furtivas escorram.

Sim, ainda estava ali. Tudo estava ali, nada havia sumido. Ele estica para o alto ambas as mãos, olhando de maneira especial para a palma de uma delas, a que carregava o motivo de sua dor.

Aquela mão que era o maior motivo de sua tormenta, sua condenação, sua danação eterna.

Em momentos como esse ele se perguntava quanto tempo mais suportaria, quanto ainda iria agüentar. Era praticamente um ritual diário que ele fazia há tanto tempo, que não conseguia imaginar algo diferente para sua vida.

Um verdadeiro martírio para ele, a pior criatura que já ousou pisar na face da Terra, pois nem ao menos acabar com sua própria vida ele conseguia. No principio acreditou inocentemente que fosse devido a sua promessa, mas não demorou muito para ele entender a grande verdade.

Não tinha nada a ver com a promessa, e sim com o seu medo.

O qual, sem sombra de dúvida, habitava em sua vida há tempos.

***

- Isso é o suficiente? - apesar de ser uma pergunta bem simples, foi mais do que suficiente para deixar a dona da estalagem bastante surpresa.

Pra começo de conversa, ficou muito assustada com sua hóspede, a qual havia se hospedado na noite anterior. Na verdade, fora seu marido quem a registrou e comentou com ela que "aquela" pessoa estava ali.

Claro que tal coisa foi mais do que suficiente para chamar a atenção de todo o vilarejo - certo, de todos os que tinham assuntos não tão importantes para resolver na parte da manhã. - afinal de contas, não era todo dia que tinham uma "celebridade" visitando aquela região.

A lenda. O mito. Muitos já haviam ouvido falar dela, mas poucos haviam realmente visto aquela pessoa. 

Na verdade, alguns tinham suas ressalvas, afinal de contas, ela era praticamente um mito, uma história para incentivar as crianças e os jovens aprendizes de guerreiro.

A Exterminadora.

Se esse era o seu nome verdadeiro, ninguém sabia. Rápida e letal, as histórias acerca de seus feitos eram muitas. Tantas, que alguns questionavam a existência de tal pessoa.

E por que deveriam acreditar? Afinal, seus feitos eram incríveis demais, superando os feitos dos melhores guerreiros de cada vila. Afinal, em meio àquela época aonde criaturas vagavam em meio a noite sombria, era natural que cada vilarejo possuísse alguma força de defesa, a qual era incumbida de, além de protegê-los do ataque de saqueadores, resolver problemas relacionados com as criaturas das trevas.

Claro, aquele não era um mero vilarejo, ainda mais depois de tudo o que passou. Poucos se equiparavam aquele, tendo em vista seu longo histórico de encontros com Youkais que iam até ali atrás de seu "mascote", ainda mais tendo uma sacerdotisa tão poderosa quanto a que possuíam. 

E, levando-se em conta que até eles tinham suas baixas, como acreditar que uma mera mulher era capaz de ter tido sucesso aonde muitos falharam? Como uma mera mulher de rosto tão jovem e sem cicatrizes podia ser melhor do que todo o vilarejo?

Claro que, para a dona da estalagem, a única coisa que lhe importava era o fato dela estar pagando pela hospedagem e as demais despesas da noite. E o mais impressionante, com uma pequena peça dourada, a qual ela reconheceu no ato como sendo de ouro. E daí que tinha o formato de um canino? Tinha gosto pra tudo, e ela não era nem um pouco supersticiosa.

Com um sorriso de um lado ao outro, ela pouco prestava atenção quando sua hóspede sai de sua estalagem. Se não fosse pela sua face, poucos diriam que era uma mulher, pelo contrário, usava uma malha de couro - não se atrevia a perguntar de que criatura teria vindo - que protegia seu corpo, assim como um estranho objeto nas costas realmente grande, o qual lembrava vagamente um bumerangue, apesar dela se perguntar que tipo de "Exterminador de monstros" usaria tal coisa como arma. Um observador mais atencioso teria percebido outras armas em sua roupa, mas a arma maior realmente chamava atenção.

Enquanto caminhava pela vila, percebia os olhares direcionados à sua pessoa. Não estava nem um pouco surpresa, pois sabia que sua presença ali, antes de mais nada, causava desconforto para todos.

Tudo bem, estava acostumada com isso. Muitos já a idolatraram como uma heroina, muitos a respeitavam em outras regiões... e muitos temiam sua presença, como se ela fosse um imã para Youkais.

Não os culpava. As pessoas tinham o péssimo hábito de temer o que era diferente, e atacar o que temiam. Isso, claro, quando a coisa diferente em questão não representava um perigo tão grande assim.

Ela era diferente deles? Sim, a partir do momento em que deixou de ver sua vida como preciosa e assumiu um objetivo do qual nunca poderia abandonar, não enquanto não o cumprisse. Nem ao menos morrer ela podia, não antes de cumprir seu juramento.

Parando em frente ao templo do vilarejo, ela o observa atentamente, sua arquitetura, seus detalhes. Muitos podiam achar que ela era apenas uma assassina fria e calculista, mas enganavam-se. Quando se tem um objetivo fixo em mente, é justamente nesse momento em que você passa a dar valor as pequenas coisas, como o esforço das pessoas em, apesar dos infortúnios desta época, sempre insistirem em construir coisas que permanecessem para as gerações futuras.

Tolos. Perdiam tempo com coisas cujo tempo se encarregaria de consumir, quando deveriam saber, mais do que ninguém, que as verdadeiras lembranças eram carregadas dentro de si, e não através de monumentos. O tempo poderia destruir madeira, metal e pedras, mas nunca o espirito, a memória das pessoas.

Ela adentra no templo, caminhando um pouco e encontrando uma mulher de costas para ela, a qual estava ajoelhada no chão e de frente para um altar de sacrifícios, rezando. Sem emitir um ruído sequer, ela espera pacientemente a mulher terminar o que fazia.

- Suponho que seja você a sacerdotisa do templo - ela falava em alto e bom tom para a mulher no exato momento em que ela cessa sua prece e abre os olhos. Ela se ergue, observando atentamente a jovem diante dela, a qual, por sua vez, não tira os olhos da sacerdotisa em momento algum, uma senhora de idade cujos olhos denotavam uma vida inteira de preces e lutas em prol do vilarejo. - Espero não estar interrompendo nada.

- Já terminei minhas preces por hoje - e continuava fitando a garota diante dela - Em que posso lhe ser útil, minha jovem? Deseja alguma coisa? - falava enquanto analisava atentamente a vestimenta dela. Apesar de ser feita de um material bem peculiar e difícil de ser encontrado, o padrão utilizado era indiscutivelmente familiar. Reconhecia de longe o estilo das Mulheres Exterminadoras de Youkais, mas... quem seria tal jovem? Até onde podia se lembrar, o vilarejo fora destruído há dez anos atrás sem deixar vestígios. E mesmo tendo uma razoável fama, não era de conhecimento geral sua localização. Mas a pose, a maneira de olhar, a postura... podia jurar que aquela garota se parecia com uma das mulheres da mítica Vila das Exterminadoras. Mas não era possível, certo? Todas estavam mortas, há anos não se tinham noticias de uma exterminadora sequer.

Claro que ouviu os boatos acerca de uma guerreira caçadora de Youkais que se auto-intitulava como "Exterminadora", mas nunca havia feito uma real ligação entre a pessoa e a vila.

E a julgar pelo murmúrio que corria pelo vilarejo... seria essa jovem? Sendo ou não, o fato dela ter entrado no templo de maneira tão silenciosa e furtiva que ela mesma não conseguiu sentir sua presença, era algo que a incomodava.

Sendo assim, de onde tal moça que se autodenominava como "Exterminadora" teria vindo?

- Sim. Vim até aqui para encontrar o Hanyou que habita em seu vilarejo.

Continua...

e-mail para contato: joaotjr@hotmail.com


	3. Os Designios do Destino

**_Ato II – Os desígnios do destino_**

Há quanto tempo vagava pela Terra sombria?

Muito, muito tempo.

Quando foi a última vez em que teve a chance de rever seus objetivos, de reavaliá-los?

Muito, mas muito tempo.

Anos, na verdade. Enfrentou muitas dificuldades desde então, mas nunca desistiu.

E, desde então, já haviam se passados cinqüenta anos.

Cinqüenta anos... meio século dedicados a um único objetivo. Vagou pelo mundo inteiro em busca de meios para atingir seus planos, muitas vezes esteve frente a frente com sua própria destruição - especialmente quando teve o desprazer de cruzar o caminho do maldito Youkai cachorro. Afinal, o que tal criatura fazia em um reino humano? - mas sempre seguiu em frente, sendo guiado pela sua eterna ambição.

E agora, mais do que nunca, ele podia se vangloriar de algo muito, mas muito importante: Conhecimento é poder.

Mais conhecimento concede mais poder ainda.

Era irônico voltar ao local aonde seus planos fracassaram - ou melhor, sofreram um razoável atraso. Nunca fracassou e não seria agora que tal coisa iria acontecer - mas havia um pingo de verdade nisso tudo: ele nunca, mas nunca havia desistido do coração da sacerdotisa.

Ele para, observando o local. Havia algo diferente ali, como se alguma coisa de diferente tivesse acontecido. Demora alguns minutos para ele se dar conta de algo muito, mas muito importante.

Não os sentia. Nenhum deles.

Era como se todos os Youkais que ocupavam a região tivessem desaparecido de uma hora pra outra. Nem mesmo Youkais menores conseguia sentir. Ouviu as histórias acerca daquele local, mas nunca imaginou que fossem tão... verdadeiras.

Algo que, por si só, não era interessante. Vagou muito, esperou tempo demais para ser interrompido.

Ele vira o corpo, observando os arredores. Não lhe agradava nem um pouco a idéia de perder tempo, logo tinha que tomar algumas providências para não ser interrompido...

xxx

Já havia amanhecido há muito tempo e, a respeito da agitação no vilarejo, ele continuava seu trajeto.

Mais um dia, mais uma vida, era o que costumava dizer. Viver um dia de cada vez, era a única coisa que lhe era de direito.

E, a julgar pelo modo que as pessoas NÃO o encaravam, alguma coisa realmente interessante deveria estar acontecendo, apesar dele não se importar nem um pouco. Já tinha problemas demais, pensava.

Mas que era algo curioso, era. Todos sabiam de PARTE de sua história e, mesmo ele habitando naquele local há alguns meses, ainda haviam muitos que o olhavam com certo receio.

Mas não os culpava, afinal de contas, para eles, ele era um monge desvirtuado.

- He - ele balançava a cabeça, analisando seriamente o que acabara de pensar - nem ao menos isso eu posso me considerar...

Ele entra na estalagem da vila, procurando uma mesa. Alguns minutos depois a dona o atende, colocando uma xícara de chá e alguns pães na mesa. Já fazia algum tempo, pensava. Haviam se passados alguns meses desde que chegara naquele lugar, mas preferia não pensar em tal coisa.

Dinheiro não carregava, há tempos perdera o interesse pelo mesmo. Em contrapartida, ajudava a todos ali da melhor forma possível para pagar pelas suas despesas. Arrumava a estalagem, varria o chão, trabalhava na plantação do vilarejo, ensinava as crianças – e outras pessoas interessadas em aprender a ler e escrever – entregava cartas para outras vilas...

Paz. Ainda não havia alcançado-a, mas era o mais próximo que ele teve de tal coisa após anos de sofrimento.

Eram situações como aquela que o faziam esquecer de todos os seus pesadelos. Mas ele não reclamava. Se aquele era o preço que ele deveria pagar pelo seu crime, se era aquela a punição pelo crime hediondo que cometeu, então a aceitava de bom grado.

Afinal, em momento algum duvidou de que fosse o pior dos seres a vagar pela face da Terra.

- Pensativo, meu jovem? – a dona da estalagem se aproximava – o que houve?

- Nada demais. Apenas um sonho não muito agradável.

- Quer dizer, um pesadelo?

- Não... foi um sonho, mesmo.

- Por que não tira o dia para descansar? Você organizou o estoque ontem – ela passava o dedo de leve na mesa – e ainda fez uma faxina geral na estalagem, ainda posso sentir o cheiro do sabão pelo chão. Por que não descansa um pouco, vai dar uma volta?

- Obrigado, mas não consigo ficar sem fazer nada. Deve ter alguém precisando de ajuda em algum lugar por aqui.

- Você é um rapaz tão prestativo... apesar de alguns ainda o olham com desconfiança, muitos daqui gostam de você, sabia?

- Eu não os culpo – e sorvia mais um gole – mas obrigado pela sua hospitalidade, de qualquer jeito.

- Sabia que algumas garotas daqui não tiram os olhos de você? É jovem, educado, muito bem prendado... por que não vai se divertir um pouco? Tenho certeza que deve haver alguém no vilarejo que lhe seria uma excelente companhia. Um jovem como você não se encontra tão fácil, por que não tira o dia para "caçar" uma garota?

- Obrigado – e se erguia – mas eu prefiro não me envolver muito com as pessoas, a senhora sabe disso. Na verdade, não pretendo ficar muito por aqui.

- Você vai embora?!?!? – ela se sentava, surpresa – mas... por que? Alguém te tratou mal? Andaram te perseguindo? Se foi isso, eu...

- Não, não é nada disso – e dava um sorriso singelo – é o meu jeito de ser, só isso. Vocês têm sido muito gentis comigo, e sempre estarei em débito com todos. – e caminhava para fora do recinto, deixando a senhora ali, preocupada.

Mais do que isso, pensativa. Por diversas vezes já tentou entender o que era aquilo que remoia o peito daquele jovem, o que o fazia sofrer tanto. Mesmo que ele demonstrasse aquele eterno semblante de alegria, sabia que ele carregava uma ferida muito grande dentro do peito.

Claro, o fato dele não ter se apresentado pelo seu nome – "eu não o mereço", eram suas palavras – aumentava ainda mais sua surpresa.

xxx

- Estamos nos aproximando de onde ele está – a sacerdotisa guiava a exterminadora de youkais.

Na verdade, sentia-se levemente – não, extremamente – incomodada com aquilo. Quando jovem conheceu a Vila das Exterminadoras, mas isso foi em uma de suas andanças pelo mundo em busca de conhecimento e experiência, nunca imaginou ver uma delas ali, em seu próprio vilarejo.

Sabia que aquela jovem estava lhe fazendo uma cortesia, "pedindo licença", pois pelo que conhecia daquelas amazonas, ela poderia muito bem ter entrado no vilarejo sem ser percebida.

Na verdade, nem precisaria de ajuda para encontrar o Hanyou que sua irmã aprisionou em um sono profundo.

- Pronto, eis o dorminhoco – ela parava diante do "ponto turístico" do vilarejo – satisfeita?

- Uma flecha no peito – ela se aproxima, abaixando-se próxima dele e fitando-o – há uma força muito poderosa aqui, disso eu tenho certeza.

- Oh, como fui me esquecer? – e cruzava os braços, com um sorriso desdenhoso – você não conseguirá se aproximar muito dele, minha jovem. Disso eu lhe asseguro.

- Mesmo? – e retirava a luva que cobria a mão direita, apontando-a para o Hanyou. A sacerdotisa arregala os olhos quando vê a jovem tocando na face dele, erguendo seus cabelos e acariciando sua testa.

- O que? – ela observava aquilo, muito surpresa – mas... mas... você É uma exterminadora de youkais, como...?

- O objeto místico que este ser almejava teve sua origem na minha aldeia – ela tocava no queixo dele, erguendo sua face – a história dele é conhecida, não fique surpresa. – e se erguia – assim como a história da sacerdotisa que o selou. – e ajeitava os cabelos – mas com o tempo, parte do conhecimento foi perdido ou deturpado. Mas eu não os culpo. As pessoas, em sua maioria, tendem a ser felizes com o que sabem, mesmo que isso seja muito pouco.

A sacerdotisa continua fitando-a até que, unindo as mãos, analisa a mulher diante dela, observando todo o seu ser, fazendo uma varredura completa de sua alma.

Não é o fato de ter descoberto algo que a deixa surpresa... mas sim o fato dela não ter conseguido perceber absolutamente nada!

Nem raiva, nem ira... nenhuma mudança em seu estado de espírito, absolutamente nada... seja quem fosse, aquela mulher não tinha más intenções, não pretendia fazer nenhum mal para o ser que descansava profundamente, o que explicava o motivo dela ter conseguido tocar nele.

- Mas... como tal coisa é possível? Você é mesmo uma exterminadora?

- Ele descansa em paz, não há por que perturbá-lo. Fiquei sabendo que ele viveu durante muito tempo em seu vilarejo antes de se rebelar e matar muitas pessoas. Como ele se chama?

- Desculpe, mas não posso responder sua pergunta.

- Não se preocupe, não sou uma sacerdotisa. Não pretendo usar tal conhecimento para outras coisas.

- Não duvido, mas... eu realmente não posso responder sua pergunta, simplesmente por que não me lembro.

- Não... se lembra? – ela erguia uma sobrancelha, um pouco surpresa.

- Ele dorme há cinqüenta anos... e eu era uma garotinha, ou melhor dizendo, uma pirralha quando minha irmã o deteve. Antes disso, ele matou todos os anciãos do vilarejo, restando pouquíssimos adultos. E tais pessoas não estão mais entre nós. Atualmente, as pessoas que vivem neste vilarejo são, em sua maioria, netos e bisnetos dos que estavam vivos na época. E, depois de um tempo, a memória começa a pregar peças nas pessoas e... eí, importa-se de prestar atenção enquanto eu falo?

- Ele... não acredito. – ela tocava em sua espada, pronta para sacá-la – ele já está aqui?

- "Ele" quem?

- Não está sentindo isso? Essa presença maligna e corrompida?

- Refere-se ao Hanyou?

- Não... apesar de tudo o que ele fez, não sinto maldade alguma emanando da alma dele, mas... – ela olha para trás, observando o vilarejo – há um Youkai nas proximidades.

xxx

Tinha que acontecer. Como uma maldição, tinha que acontecer.

E não tinha nem como evitar.

Não era a toa que havia dito para a dona da estalagem que já estava de saída. Há anos era assim. Era como se ele fosse uma espécie de imã sobrenatural, atraindo toda criatura das trevas para perto de si.

Ajoelhado, ele procurava se proteger, ao passo que também abraçava uma garotinha, como se seu corpo fosse um escudo para protegê-la.

Mais do que isso, para impedir que ela escapasse.

De onde aquela criatura surgiu?

E o pior: não era aquele o vilarejo que sempre enfrentou sem problema algum tais seres?

Se tal criatura era diferente, disso não sabia. Mas que parecia ser muito forte, disso tinha certeza.

E como. Se esquivava das flechas dos arqueiros como se elas se movessem em câmera lenta. Pulava para cima dos telhados com uma agilidade felina, na verdade, agia como um felino. O combate corpo-a-corpo não havia se mostrado uma boa opção, algo que muitos perceberam. Se já era difícil feri-lo à distância, de perto se mostrava uma alternativa ainda pior. Ele se esquivava com igual facilidade, muitas das vezes dobrando o corpo para escapar, e revidando com igual ferocidade, atingindo pontos críticos dos guerreiros, dando-lhes pouca chance de agir.

Não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Como era possível que um único youkai estivesse arrasando todos os guerreiros da vila? E onde estava a sacerdotisa quando mais precisavam dela?

Podia ver nos olhos das pessoas sua surpresa. Conhecia a história daquele lugar, depois do massacre de cinqüenta anos atrás, cada cidadão aprendeu a lutar e a se defender da melhor forma possível. Cada cidadão era responsável pela guarda do vilarejo, e cumpria tal missão com igual afinco e dedicação.

Mas mesmo assim, estavam perdendo. Não que se considerassem invencíveis, mas agiam em equipe, usando técnicas e estratégias desenvolvidas ao longo dos anos, as quais se mostraram igualmente eficazes ao longo dos anos.

No entanto, estavam sendo arrasados.

- Papai! Papai!!!

Papai?

"Papai"?

Ele arregala os olhos ao ver a criatura erguendo um senhor pelo pescoço. Não fica muito surpreso ao ver que se tratava do dono da estalagem, o qual havia partido para a defesa do vilarejo. Mas o que realmente o incomodava era o fato dele ser o pai daquela criança.

Aquele homem iria morrer e, mais uma vez, ele não podia fazer nada.

Podia ouvir os gritos das pessoas, muitos dos quais direcionados para sua pessoa, implorando que ele fizesse algo, que expurgasse tal criatura.

- Monge, faça alguma coisa!!! MONGE!!!!

Outro grito. Por que todos insistiam com aquilo? Ele não era um monge, não merecia o título. Há muito perdera a fé nos Deuses, há muito se escondia dos ensinamentos de Buda.

Não era um monge. Tinha o conhecimento, mas não tinha a fé necessária para executar os rituais, para expulsar os espíritos malignos.

Não havia nada que podia fazer.

Ou melhor dizendo, havia sim, mas... doía demais fazê-lo.

- Ser maldito!!! – ele reconhece na hora a voz como pertencente à esposa do dono da estalagem, a qual corria em direção ao youkai com uma espada em punho, demonstrando que a lei de defesa ali valia tanto para homens quanto para mulheres. Ninguém ali era totalmente indefeso, mas isso não significava que teriam alguma chance contra...

Nunca desista, seriam as palavras de sua mãe. Ao contrário de seus pensamentos, a mulher atinge o braço da criatura, decepando-o e fazendo-a largar seu marido.

Não adiantou muito. Ela enrosca sua fina – porém bem mais poderosa do que aparentava – cauda na perna da mulher, erguendo-a e arremessando-a contra a parede da casa mais próxima. Não sendo suficiente, em um ataque de fúria ela deu um soco no homem, atirando-o para perto dela.

Aquilo o deixou surpreso, não pelo corte, mas sim pelo fato da criatura, apesar de estar sangrando – e muito – ainda assim continuar de pé.

- Papai! Mamãe!!! – a garotinha se mexia como nunca em torno dos braços dele, tentando escapar, como se pudesse fazer algo. Quanto a ele, continuava em choque, observando aquilo tudo, impotente diante da situação.

Aquilo tudo... o lugar... tantas pessoas ali feridas, outras mortas... e ele, paralisado de medo. Não da situação, mas sim das memórias ruins que elas traziam.

Sim, lá estava ele, observando tudo. Seu pai e todas aquelas guerreiras, as quais nada puderam fazer, a não ser morrer.

Seu pai... sua mãe... todos mortos, e ele... ele nada pode fazer.

E agora aquilo, aquela criança, a qual iria presenciar tal coisa... droga! Por que o passado sempre tinha que voltar para atormentá-lo, por que?

Se ao menos aquela criatura não tivesse aparecido...

Observando bem, ele comprova que as semelhanças com um gato não eram mera coincidência. A cauda, a orelha, os pelos, as listras... parecia um típico gato do mato, tal qual muitos Youkais que lembravam outros animais.

E, para piorar ainda mais a situação, estava tão paralisado que a criança escapa dos seus braços, correndo em direção ao monstro. Os pais dela ficam em choque, desesperados, mas nada podiam fazer. A dona da estalagem tentava se mexer, mas tudo o que conseguia era se contorcer ainda mais de dor, gritando no processo.

E fora exatamente o grito dela que o tirara do seu estado de choque, chamando sua atenção. Devido à violência com a qual ela se chocou contra a parede, com certeza devia ter quebrado alguma coisa e, se continuasse assim se mexendo, poderia agravar ainda mais seu estado devido a uma hemorragia causada pelos ossos que deviam ter se partido.

Isso se já não estivesse passando por tal coisa.

A criança pega a espada do chão – quase deixando-a cair devido ao seu peso, conseguindo erguer tal arma puramente pelo instinto inerente a todos os seres vivos, o de defender seus semelhantes com todas as forças -  e, em um corte de sorte, atinge a cauda da criatura, cortando um pequeno pedaço dela. Um urro de pura dor é emitido, e o ser das trevas se vira, fitando o filhote dos humanos que o ferira.

Aquilo não era um gato, pensava. O urro que acabara de emitir lembrava mais um tigre furioso do que o de um mero gato.

Ele ergue o braço que ainda possuía, pronto para fatiar a criança, a qual o olhava com raiva, atacando-o, falhando inutilmente. O pai da criança cobre os olhos de sua esposa quando vê  garra do monstro partindo em direção dela, tentando evitar seu sofrimento.

Não dá muito certo, a esposa tira a mão do rosto e tenta se erguer, mas novamente não consegue. A única coisa que consegue é ver, de onde estava, sua filha.

Viva.

Seu marido, por outro lado, observou o que acabou acontecendo e teve uma surpresa enorme ao se dar conta da situação.

O monge, ele... ele havia salvo sua filha!

Para o pobre rapaz, a situação não era tão simples quanto parecia. Rolando com o ser no chão, ele tentava se desvencilhar, mas pecou ao ignorar os aspectos daquele youkai em especial, as vantagens que sua fisionomia felina lhe garantiam. Deu um soco em sua face e segurou o braço que ainda estava inteiro, achando que teria imobilizado a criatura.

Infelizmente ele se enganou e pagou caro por isso.

Ele dá um grito quando o ser começa a arranhá-lo com as garras dos pés, ferindo suas pernas. Mais do que isso cortavam-nas como se fossem lâminas afiadas, e eram.

Ele urra ainda mais quando, aproveitando que ele estava gritando, a criatura abre sua mandíbula e morde seu ombro, encravando seus dentes com uma potência tão grande, que poderiam perfurar seus ossos como se não fossem nada.

De longe, os demais aldeões – tanto os feridos quanto os que estavam socorrendo os feridos – ficavam horrorizados com tal coisa, vendo o pobre rapaz – o qual muitos olhavam com desconfiança, mas também se doíam ao ver a cena – estar sendo devorado vivo, literalmente.

Em um ato de puro desespero, ele segura o animal pelo pescoço e o empurra, sentindo ainda mais dor quando se dá conta de que a mandíbula dele estava cerrada em seu ombro.

A dor era inimaginável. Seus gritos podiam ser ouvidos por toda a vila, e nada podia ser feito para pará-los. Era algo tão horrível de se ver, que alguns cobriam as faces das crianças para que não tivessem pesadelos à noite.

A dona da estalagem tenta novamente se erguer, falhando. Queria fazer algo, pegar uma espada, atirar uma flecha, qualquer coisa! Não conseguia aceitar que aquele rapaz estava sofrendo tanto e ela não podia fazer nada.

Já a criança, ela estava bem próxima do youkai, assistindo tudo de perto, paralisada. Totalmente assustada ela estava ao ver o ser rasgando a carne dos pés do rapaz, e mordendo o ombro dele com tamanha vontade, que parecia estar mastigando-o.

E realmente estava.

Ele iria morrer. Sim, iria morrer, e nada poderia impedir tal coisa.

_"... nunca... desista..."._

Nunca desistir. Nunca.

As palavras de sua mãe, as últimas palavras dela antes de morrer. A única pessoa que realmente o amou acima de todas as coisas, mesmo tendo ele matado-a.

- Mamãe... – algumas lágrimas escapavam pelos seus olhos, dando-se conta da situação. Passou os últimos anos vagando de um lugar para o outro, procurando adiar ao máximo aquele momento, e lá estava ele.

Nunca desistir, mas... como? O que fazer, como fazer?

Passou todos esses anos procurando tal resposta e, desde então, se considerava o pior ser a caminhar pela face da terra, já que foi capaz de assassinar sua própria progenitora.

Mas... por que isso? Por que tudo isso?

Não sabia. Ainda não tinha encontrado a resposta que tanto procurava.

E, simplesmente por esse fato, não podia se encontrar. Não era merecedor do nome que recebeu com todo amor por parte dela... mas em respeito a ela, não podia morrer ali e agora, não sem antes encontrar a resposta que há tanto perturbava sua alma.

Tirando um pedaço de pano com inscrições estranhas da mão que estava livre, ele a encosta na face do animal, não se importando com o fato dela estar arrancando tachos de seu corpo.

Iria usar aquilo. Iria usar a maldição que assombrava sua família, que causou a morte de seu avô, seu pai e sua mãe.

A criatura aumenta a força da mordida quando começa a sentir os efeitos daquele poder. Era uma sensação estranha, como se sua pele estivesse sendo arrancada de sua face. A dor começa a se intensificar, até que, em puro desespero, o animal aperta o pescoço do rapaz, tentando descarregar sua dor.

Pouco adianta. Quando a orelha do bicho é sugada, ele larga o ombro do ex-monge e entra em desespero. No entanto, ele não deixa a criatura escapar, segura-a pelo pescoço e aproxima a face do animal ainda mais de sua mão, na qual havia um ponto negro – o qual crescia – que estava sugando – arrancando seria o terma mais apropriado – a pele da face do youkai.

Ela vira a face tentando morder a mão mas, ao abocanha-la, se arrepende. A primeira coisa que sente é sua língua ser arrancada da boca, gerando um grande sangramento interno. Gradualmente vai se contorcendo, como se partes internas dela estivessem sendo arrancadas sem a menor chance de resistência. Suas gengivas, seus dentes...

Ele observa calmamente enquanto os olhos do monstro das trevas são literalmente sugados para dentro do rosto dele, enquanto vê a pele do animal também ser sugada, deixando apenas a carne do bicho exposta, sangrando como nunca. Ele fica levemente impressionado pelo fato do ser ainda estar vivo, mas pela forma que ele se mexia – e também fazia com todo o resto do corpo – podia sentir perfeitamente todo o desespero daquela criatura que, a cada segundo, sentia a morte cada vez mais próxima.

Quando os globos oculares do ser são sugados por completo, ele ouve um estalo e não demora muito para entender o que aconteceu: o pescoço da criatura se partiu e agora apenas a carne que restava do pescoço mantinha o corpo e a cabeça unida, segurando um corpo em queda. Quando os últimos resquícios da carne que formavam o pescoço são sugados, o corpo do youkai cai, enquanto o sangue da criatura se espalhava por todo o chão.

Em sua mão, o crânio exposto do animal começava a se rachar de dentro pra fora devido àquele pequeno buraco negro que tentava sugar o maior número possível de coisas ao seu redor. Ele retrai sua mão dali de dentro, envolvendo-a novamente no lacre de proteção que seu pai havia ensinado-a a fazer, largando o resto daquele crânio ali. Seu estado era tão degradável que, ao se chocar no chão, se rachou e uma parte dela rolou para um outro canto, assustando o casal que assistira a toda aquela cena, e também a criança, que estava há poucos metros dele, paralisada por ter assistido tudo aquilo.

Ele fica alguns instantes daquele jeito até que, apoiando-se com o braço que estava inteiro, consegue se erguer. Podia sentir a dor de ter as pernas rasgadas e o ombro perfurado, sendo que a única coisa que o mantinha de pé naquele momento era o desejo de permanecer vivo, o qual sobrepujava os limites do corpo. Começa a observar ao redor, dando-se conta da maneira que as pessoas o observavam, o terror em seus olhos.

Sim... no fim, ele utilizou aquilo novamente. Foi um ato muito arriscado, pois poderia ter matado todos os presentes.

No entanto, por hora ele conseguiu se controlar, de forma que sua maldição só fez o necessário, sem destruir outras formas de vida.

Mas ainda assim, era doloroso saber que todos ali poderiam ter morrido por sua causa.

Sentia uma dor imensurável nas pernas, assim como no ombro, no qual havia um grande ferimento. O cheio de sangue era tão forte que estava atraindo algumas moscas, assim como a surpresa dos moradores do vilarejo pelo fato dele ainda estar vivo.

Sim, ele estava vivo.

E, por hora, aquelas pessoas também. Não tinha muito tempo para pensar, mesmo estando em um estado mais grave do que a maioria ali, não se considerava no direito de ficar ali parado sofrendo, precisava, de alguma forma, ajudar aquela gente.

Mas, por mais que ele se esforçasse em pensar, a situação era grave demais e formar uma linha de pensamento coerente estava difícil. Eram muitos os feridos, e ele mal conseguia se tratar, o que aumentava ainda mais seu desespero.

Tamanho eram os seus ferimentos, que ele mal pode reagir quando sentiu aquele chute na face, derrubando-o. Caiu de joelhos mas sentiu um potente chute na boca do estomago, o qual o deixa totalmente sem ar.

Pego de surpresa e por puro instinto, ele rola no chão, encarando seu agressor.

Uma mulher. Mas não se parecia com nenhuma das mulheres do vilarejo, pelo contrário, aquela parecia estar pronta para a guerra.

- O buraco do vento – ela fitava mortalmente o rapaz – monstro maldito... assassino... ser das profundezas do submundo... finalmente eu te encontrei!

- Eu... você, eu... quem é você? – e falava, agonizando devido aos ferimentos, os quais doíam ainda mais devido aos seus movimentos bruscos.

- Passei os últimos dez anos te procurando, seu demônio... minhas amigas... minhas irmãs, minha... minha família... você matou todos eles!!! Em nome da Vila das Exterminadoras, receba teu castigo!!!

Continua...

E-mail para contato: (joaotjrhotmail.com)


End file.
